Fixing broken hearts
by APHBrussels
Summary: Hearts that have been broken by the hammer of the past. With the effort they will put into this, is the glue going to be strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

"Tadase please wake up!" I slowly opened my red eyes to see Kiseki floating above me. I don't know why he is so.. so pushy to get me to wake up. He normally is still asleep or barely awake when I leave for school.

"Kiseki? What's wrong? It is not really normal for you to be this active so early in the morning." I uttered still not fully awake. It is not that abnormal for me to have a hard time getting out of bed. That mostly happens when there are breaks or sometimes just during the weekend.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't get out of your bed right now. And I as their king will not allow it that I will be late. It would ruin the respect they have for me. " Kiseki proudly proclaims as he floats up to his egg. He sits down on the edge of the nightstand it was on.

I got out of bed and walk up to my closet and grabbed the clothes I needed for that day. Which was mainly my school uniform that I had forgotten to put aside the night before. Then again I was pretty tired and wanted to get to bed as quick as was humanly possible.

Since my grandmother is still sick and I have to take care of her while trying to get all my school work done and even a little job to get some extra pocket money. Well it does really dream a lot of your energy very fast. That in combination with the fact that I haven't had a good night rest in quite a while adds to the fact I just sometimes forget things just because of exhaustion.

I am also remembered of the fights between Ikuto and me. I don't know why I feel guilty when I get those memories again but I really do and it is that biting feeling that won't leave me. It doesn't matter what I do because it keeps being there eating my soul out basically.

I didn't know what was going on back then so I couldn't have reacted in the assumption that those things were going on back then. And well my age when these events took place are a lot to blame as well. I was a toddler back then. I didn't have a big understanding of the things in the big world and well I think that is what I blame myself for.

"Tadase!" I nearly jumped as I heard Kiseki shouting in my ear. I had just finished dressing, which was quite impressive since it seemed like I was spacing out pretty badly. Kiseki almost never shouts directly into my ear but when he does it is most of the time because I either spaced out or ignored him.

"It's fine but we really need to leave now. Like you said I would be late to class." I picked up my back that was next to my desk. When I was about to leave the room I walked past my nightstand and grabbed Kiseki's egg. I left my room while putting the egg in my bag.

I then slowly made my way out of my house and started walking towards my school. It isn't that much of a walk but it sure does take some time if you don't keep up a semi fast pace. I most of the time leave the house very early just so I have time enough to walk to school in a somewhat normal pace that would not leave me to the point of dying by the time I reached the school building.

I wouldn't be helping me in any way so trying that way of getting to school out was the most efficient way for me to survive school and the after school things I need to do. Or at least that was before I had the extra job and my grandmother's condition getting worse.

I sighed lightly as I made my way down the long street. I am not lying about that or anything because the street I have to follow is extremely long and it doesn't help you with a grasp on where you are on your way to your destination. The only thing you can do is walk and hope you can see things that can help you figure out how far it is still left.

But l slowly started to see the school coming into view. I looked at the time and saw that I just had enough time to get there without having to run.

"Hey isn't that Amu over there?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a small yet loud voice next to me. Even if they were just asking questions they were able to just be loud without even trying to be. Which made it more painful to my ears when Kiseki really tried to shout.

I looked up to see the previously mentioned chara pointing at a girl now that far away from us. Just a little further down the long street. And to Kiseki's credit it was indeed Amu. From that distance I was just able to guess it because the four floating objects around the person. Amu has four charas so she would have fit that description.

Kiseki didn't really notice that I had already seen Amu in the distance and started tapping my shoulder. He most likely didn't notice that I did because I had given no reaction to what he had said at all.

I picked up the pace of my walk up just a little more so that I could reach her a little faster. I thought it would be nice to talk while we walked toward the school building. It is much better than just walking all the way there alone. Well not really alone but Kiseki is not really the best person to start conversations with. Most of the time he starts talking about his plans for world domination anyway and early in the morning I am really not up to those kind of stories.

It didn't take me long before I was able to catch up with Amu, which isn't really a surprise since she doesn't really walk that fast. Well she doesn't want to most of the time. Only when she is late she tends to pick up the pace but otherwise a snail could keep up with it.

"Good morning, Amu-chan I really hope that you had a good night rest." I said politely as I tapped her shoulder just in case she hadn't really heard me. It was a way to make sure that I would be able to get her attention.

Amu froze for a few seconds when she felt me tapping her shoulder but it seemed like she relaxed when she recognized my voice. I didn't mean to scare her or something like that. I rather do not want to be seen as a creep.

"Oh, good morning Tadase-kun." Amu said as she turned to me. Like I guessed she had recognized my voice. She smiled at me. "I am sorry if I happened to scare you. I don't want to seem like a stalker or anything." I apologized. Even if she didn't think that it wouldn't hurt to at least apologize for making her feel uncomfortable. Amu really didn't seem to mind but apologizing made me feel a little better.

"Good morning, my loyal subjects." Was the first thing that broke the silence that was created between them. The voice came from behind Tadase's shoulder and Amu's charas didn't have to think twice to know who was talking to them.

Hearing Kiseki meant for them that a long day of listening to his crazy plans and maybe trying to make some of them work as well.

Nothing out of the ordinary that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of walking toward the school, a walk that was a little quieter than it usually was but not so that it would be an awkward walk down the long road. It was quiet but it was a pleasant silence.

Well as silent as the journey to the school could be with a chara that doesn't really care if he hurts your ears by shouting. The shouting wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Kiseki remains seated on my shoulder as he is shouting at the other charas.

Making it that he is actually shouting directly into my ear. That combined with Kiseki's lack of volume control, would lead me to have a head ache even before we would reach school.

After a short while I hear one of Amu's charas speak up. Shutting Kiseki up for a little in the process. I thanked Sue for the small bit of rest that my eardrums would have before hell would break lose again.

The little green chara had spoken up because she had noticed some people in the distance. Since she was looking the direction that we just came from she was able to see people that had reached the road after we did. I found it really useful but a bit dangerous that she would not be seeing where she was heading at the same time.

Sue would just fly into something that was now behind her because she would be way to focused on what is behind us instead of what should be in front of her. I really hope that her 'sisters' would tell her if she were to fly into something.

When she had spotted the people behind us, she told us so we knew that people were behind us. It may have looked really weird for someone else. Two teenagers just walking to then abruptly stop walking and both turn around at the same time. Older people are not able to see charas.

When a child has no dream yet they are able to see them. When they get a dream, they lose that ability until their chara 'hatch' from their egg. When they do you will be able to see other charas that belong to other people.

You have that ability as long as you have your chara around. When you grow older, become an adult they disappear, which results in you no longer being able to see them. At the very least that is how it should be.

Yuu Nikaidou, former member of the Easter foundation. Who came to our school and became in charge of our class in his quest to find the Embryo. It was odd to figure out that he had the ability to see charas.

I would see it as a usual ability to hold onto if that is what your quest is. Not that I agree in any way with what they were doing and what their plans were to get the Embryo. I just think that if your quest is to find something like that it is nice that you are still able to see the characters that live inside of the normal eggs.

The only reason I can give that some people are still able to see them and others can't be that they are still a kid at heart or have never given up on their dream when they grew up. A theory, there is no real prove that it is like that. I do not claim to know the answers to these questions. I am curious to know them and try to find ways to explain the way these things work.

"Amu-chan~ I can see Nagihiko and Kairi walking down the road behind you!" The small green chara with her blond hair spoke, her soft voice still sounded soft even when she was shouting. If we weren't looking at her it would have been very likely that we didn't hear her.

"Hello Fujisaki-kun, Sanjou-kun." I spoke up as I turned to them. I smiled softly as they walked up to us, catching up with us a little later. We waited for them before we continued walking.

A small group of friends walking together, enjoying talking to each other. Having fun, spending time together. Trying to keep the bond that was created years ago would stay alive.

"King? Are you alright? You seem to be out of this world today." I heard when a hand was placed on my shoulders. I turned my head to face some worried faces. I had not noticed that I had spaced out. From the looks of it, I had spaced out pretty bad.

"O-Of course? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I spoke, still a bit confused as to why people were so worried that there would be something. It's not like spacing out is such a bad thing.

I don't know why but before the others could speak up again I looked at the watch that is around my wrist. My eyes widened when I noticed the time, a lot of time had passed since I had left my house. We were running late.

" Guys, we have to hurry or we all be late." I uttered and didn't wait for the others to react. I just started running. Hoping that we would make it to the gate in time. It didn't matter if we didn't enter the building before the bell rang. The most important thing was that we were on the school grounds before the bell rang.

If we were on the school grounds there would be no way that they could say that we were late. We weren't in class, yes but we weren't late.

So, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Never been the athletic type had its downsides when it came to running late. That is why I always try to leave on time, so I don't have to run. Avoiding the things, I am not good at.

Running towards the academy, that was on a rather steep hill, reminded me why I did not join Souma-kun for morning runs. I do lack the ability to run for a given amount of time. I can run the laps that they ask to run, but not that.

I would call whatever god that there is to explain the miracle that allowed us to reach the gates in time. Because it was mere seconds after we arrived that the school bell rang.

"Oh…that was very close…" Amu puffed, visible out of breath. Not abnormal since it was a long way that we still had to run. Amu also isn't really known for her athletic skills. If she is easy able to run that far it could only be because Ran helped her out. Even then she can be out of breath.

" I have to agree that it was very close...A little longer and we would not have been on time." Kairi sighed as he tried to regain his breath as well. He adjusted his glasses so he would be able to see more of his surroundings again. They would have hit the floor if he wouldn't have pushed him back.

Amu looked at the building before speaking up. "Everyone we should better head to class now." She spoke up. We all agreed that it would the best cause of action. So, we all headed to our class.

Classes went as normal, not that I expected much else anyway. School days aren't really known for their change of pace. The minutes slowly ticked away as I tried to pay attention today.

Normally paying attention would not be any problem, but today. Today was very different. I don't know why I was unable to focus on what they were teaching me.

So slowly the day went by, getting from class to class. Trying get at least get to understand something that was in class today, I could always ask the teacher to explain it later. Just not now, I would not benefit from that at all. The teacher would be wasting time and energy on something that had clearly no point. At the very least not right now.

The lunch break was my savior. I would have gone mad if class has taken longer to finish. Something really odd though. I normally love going to class and yet... today I really could care less.

I made my way out of the classroom as fast as I could. It is likely that I got weird looks from my peers, who assumed I would be the very last one to leave. On a normal school day, I would leave after they did, just not today. Today is different.

I made my way to the school restaurant faster than I thought I would. It surprised me that I was standing in front of the doors of the large cafeteria that fast. Noticeable out of breath when I pushed the doors open.

I sat down at a table not far from the door. Making sure that everyone would see me when they entered the room. It was a rule we made: 'The first person to reach the cafeteria would look for a table everyone would be able to sit around.'

A little after I arrived and took a seat at the table Amu arrived. She sat down at the table, looking a bit surprised that I sat there but didn't seem to bring it up to question it. Not seeing it as important enough I guess.

"Hello King, joker." A voice spoke up behind us. From the use of nickname, I was sure who was walking up to us, without having to look to confirm. There is only one person that calls us like that.

"Oh, hello Sanjou-kun." I spoke us as the person reached the table. And it was the person that I assumed it would be. The look in his eyes was curious. A look that is not unfamiliar in his green eyes. Yet that look is rarely directed at me only.

"How were your classes, King? You seem to be here so much earlier that you normally would? Was your teacher ill?" I should have known that he would question me about that.

"No, my teacher was there. I just lacked motivation during my last class before lunch, I haven't eaten breakfast and I was starting to get really hungry. Couldn't pay much attention because of it."

Which was only partially a lie. I was getting really hungry, I had skipped breakfast in the hurry to get out of the house to get to school on time. Meaning that I had to survive the whole morning on the piece of fruit that was packed into my bag yesterday.

I am glad that I do make my bag the evening before. It really helps on days like these when I forget to eat breakfast or am running late because I overslept. It happens rarely but it is still quite useful when the situation does pop up, remembering you why you do this in the first place.

"Oh, I see, you should try to avoid skipping breakfast though." The green haired boy said as he sat down at the table. I know that, it is rare that I skip breakfast.

"I know Sanjou-kun, I know. I do eat breakfast in the morning but I was running a bit late so I completely forgot it when I walked out of the house. It is very likely still on the kitchen table." I spoke as I thought of the unfortunate toast that has been left in the kitchen this morning, ready to be thrown away as soon as I return hope.

Since the bread by now should be hard enough to hit someone with it and cause them pain in the process.

A little later Nagihiko joined the little group as well and we enjoyed lunch like we normally do and the weird subject from before was dropped. I couldn't be gladder about it. I don't enjoy talking about why I wasn't able to concentrate since I don't even know the reason behind it. I don't want to lie to my friends.

It was a long day after that, the same repeating over and over again. The afternoon being a reflection of the morning.

After school Amu and I decided to walk home together. She had asked me to do so and since I didn't see any problem with it I agreed to walk with her. Maybe it would help to get my mind clear.

Being able to talk to someone and not being lost in my own thoughts. I would go insane this way and it was worth trying either way. I had nothing to lose and talking to Amu is pretty enjoyable.

"It's nice that you walk with me Tadase-kun." I noticed the light blush on her cheeks as she said that. It was nothing new. I know she likes me and I liked her too for a while but...

I don't know, the only thing that I can come up with is that our personalities are too different. Resulting in seeing her as a friend now more than a crush.

At the point, my feelings changed I was also sure that I wasn't the only person she fell for and I guess gave up on it because of that. Knowing that I wasn't the only person made me lose my faith in it.

 _Lost love? First crack of the heart._


	3. Chapter 3

We walk together down the road, it's a peaceful walk. Nothing bother us and it was really calm. I quite enjoying it just being like this, not too much on our minds. Just simply, calm and quiet.

I don't know if Amu enjoys it was much as I do, if she is a person that enjoys things like that.

When I look up to meet her gaze, she looks away. Why would she look away so suddenly? Did I do something to embarrass her or did she not want me to notice that she was looking at me?

"Amu-chan is something wrong?" It was out there faster than I had planned to but it is for the better.

She shook her head. "N-No, but I was wondering if I should ask you the same question Tadase-kun... You have been so out of this world today. As if something is bothering that you don't want to share."

A soft smile, close to an apologetic one appeared on my face. "I am sorry that I worry you so much. I have no intentions to do so. There is nothing wrong with me, I promise you that. I just have a really odd day today, everything is weird and I am unable to find peace. This walk is really is helping me a lot so I have to thank you."

"If you are sure Tadase-kun. You have to know that if there is ever something that you can tell me, I will listen and help as much as I can." A determined glint was visible in her amber colored eyes.

"I will keep that in mind and will use your good advice when needed, thank you." I really meant every word I said, I really appreciate that she wants to help me out.

"You really start to sound like a king Tadase!" I nearly jumped when Kiseki shouted right into my ear. My heart started to beat faster because he had just triggered my fight or flight reaction.

"T-Thank you Kiseki..." I managed to bring out, sounding like I was either scared or out of breath. "I want to advise you to not shout directly into my ear. It would damage my eardrums and it made me jump. Keep in mind that people can't see you and it would really look weird for them to see me jump like that."

The purple haired chara nodded. "That would indeed be a problem, I see what you mean Tadase. I will keep in mind to keep my voice down when I sit on your shoulder." He sounded strangely genuine.

I guess talking like he wants me to, trying to use his tips in my daily life and some of them working when toned down and used in very specific situation, really makes him proud. Maybe this is his way of showing it.

"The small king is finally growing up it seems." A voice spoke up, sounding like it was more above us than it was behind us. I looked up to face a rather familiar face.

"Well Ikuto, I have to tell you that for someone who is almost 16 it should be expected that they at the very least had grown up a little." I didn't mean to do much with that statement. It was my genuine opinion on the matter.

I had dropped -Niisan a few years prior, mostly because I requested to do so. Since he didn't enjoy me calling him that anymore I decided to use the kind route and do what he asked me.

He jumped down from where he was seated, walked over and runs one of his hands through my blond locks. "That is the answer I wanted from you. Already acting like an adult."

Before speaking up I removed his hand from my head. "You know as much as I do that I live alone with my ill grandmother. So, I have to do everything from keeping the house clean, doing the laundry to making sure she eats and gets her medication. I act older than I am merely because of those reasons."

The way I had put my words must have upset him or at least made him worried. The expression on the man's face, not looking like someone in their 20's changed as if he grew worried about me.

It is a face I rarely see him use though. Then again, we weren't on good terms for most of my early childhood. It took a few years of fighting between us, a lot of eggs gone bad and a little help to get us back to a point we could talk to each other like normal people.

I have to thank Amu though, without her help it is very likely that we would have just continued to ignore and from my side hate him for what happened. A misunderstanding from my part caused most of the mess.

Though he was hoping that I would do that, it was his intention to make me cut him out of my life. He didn't want me to be hurt by the trouble that he thinks he would get himself into, before knowing if he would.

Personally, I didn't know how to react when I found out the truth behind what happened that night. Realizing that what I had seen was only a part of the truth and that it was created to keep me away… was a lot to react to.

It took me a few days to really give everything a place so I could start using the truth as a guiding force.

Our interactions do remain very rare though, not because we don't want to. From my side, it is more the lack of time, I am always busy. If it isn't for school it will be with trying to do the household.

My parents moved out of the house a few years ago and they wanted to take my grandmother with them. Yet she wasn't willing to move out of the house. Since they had already paid for the house, it being closer to my dad's current job, we had a problem on our hands.

So, we either had to force my grandmother out of her home, which she really didn't want or we had to find a way to find an easy way to dad's workplace without moving out of our old home.

A younger me came up with the plan. The way we have been living for years now. My parents with my younger sister live a few cities away, closer to dad's workplace.

I live in the house that belonged to my grandparents, after the death of my grandfather the house belongs to my grandmother. We decided that I would stay for her sake, though my status as a King at Seiyo Academy also made them think to keep me here.

They were very proud when I received the title of King and they didn't want to remove me from it before it was really needed. Only handing the title over when I graduated was their view on it.

And that is in fact how it went. I stayed there and graduated from Seiyo Academy at the age of 12, with the rest of my year.

Graduating back then was a really weird feeling, one of the reasons why my parents let me stay here was gone. I felt weird when it did.

"You know that you don't have to do that, do you?" It felt a while ago that someone had said anything but Ikuto was the one to speak up.

"I am aware that I don't have to. I have chosen to do this, so I will do it to the best of my abilities." I was in no way lying, the idea of me staying back was an idea I came up with.

The frown on his face was more visible now. If it wasn't there it was there now. Look of worry, not one of anger. Or that is what I would guess from it.

He turned around to leave, he waved at us and started to walk off. Followed by Yuro, who he still has around him, who looks as confused as I look at the moment. We both don't understand why he went from worried to this.

To not cloud my mind with question I will not get an answer on I decided that I would just drop it. Ikuto has his way of doing things, like a cat. And like them he has a habit for being unpredictable at times.

I turned to look if Amu is still there, I didn't expect her to still be there. Our 'fights' are really getting old by now and they sure aren't the most interesting to watch.

But when I turned to look where she was before, she was still there. And I felt glad that she was. Can't tell why but it really did.

"I would have understood if you had left Amu-chan, I know that you don't like watching us behaving like this." I tried to sound gentle, caring. It was hard since I was really confused right now.

She shook her head and the kind smile that was there before was still there. "It's fine Tadase-kun, it was more a verbal disagreement than a real fight. It is better to see you two disagree like this than the way you two tackled problems before."

A light chuckled escaped me as we started to walk again. "I guess that it is. We are not shouting at each other so it is a change indeed."

I don't know if Kiseki's changed attitude towards Yoru has something to do with this as well. Not that there was an extreme change but it is noticeable. Kiseki is milder when he talks to Yoru than when he talks to other charas.

As if the two also have put their differences aside. Still then.. how do they get along on this level. There are other charas that are on the same level of 'friendship' with him and he still treats them as subjects.

Yet that is not the case with Yoru, at least it isn't anymore. Yoru used to be the lowest person in Kiseki's eyes, yet now he is almost like his equal.

He is my chara and it is me who most of the time doesn't understand him. I don't know if that is a bad thing really, is it bad that I can't understand what is going on in his mind all the time.

I look at the chara on my shoulder. He is thinking as much was for sure. His little brows almost touch each other, his fist is under his chin and he uses it as a support for his head.

I smile and turn to focus on the road ahead of me again, making sure that I won't run into something. Today has been a very weird day and I just want to do my homework, so I have more time to do other stuff tomorrow. When I finish that I will go to bed.

It wasn't long after that we had to say goodbyes and that we would like meet together when we walk to school on Monday. I walked the remainder of the road home.

It wasn't that much of a walk, the part I always try to spot some animals. When I don't see them, I try to talk with the people that are outside. People know me because of my grandmother and they like to talk to me to know how she is doing.

Today, no one was outside. I headed home in silence, even Kiseki was quiet. It is odd but it was a nice change to not have a head ache of him shouting in my ear on our way home.

When I entered the door of the house a weird feeling washed over me: Discomfort?

 **Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel discomfort when entering my very own house?**

 _No comfort in the usual things? Scar two!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandmother I am home." I spoke up when the uneasy feeling that I was feeling earlier started to go away. I put my bag down next to the door and removed my shoes. Placing them by the door so that I could put them on again when I went out.

I headed into the room where my grandmother usually is. I smiled softly when I entered. She turned to face me and a rather soft smile was also there on her face.

"You are rather late Tadase." It was the first thing she said when I entered the room, she is feeling a bit better. She is a bit more active and talks a bit more than she did before.

"I am sorry grandmother." I spoke as I sat down next to her. "I walked home with someone in my class and we ran into Ikuto. We talked for a bit and I must have forgotten the time."

The smile faded and the look on her face turned into a frown. Most likely because I mentioned having talked to Ikuto. While it was my mother that didn't like it, my grandmother knows more about what happened between us.

I don't think I have ever told her that we are on talking terms right now, never seen were it would fit into a conversation. When the time must have come I very likely had already gotten so used to it that it wasn't news to me anymore.

"It's fine grandmother, we get along well now. What mother said doesn't influence me anymore. All people have the ability to bring misfortune as much as they have the ability to bring fortune to people around them." A kind smile finds itself on her face.

"We should not focus on whenever they do or not and just try to get along the best of our ability." I finished speaking and looked at the old woman sitting in front of me.

"I am glad that you were able to figure that out yourself Tadase. You growing up to be a strong but kind young man. It makes me happy to see that." It was genuine, the words she spoke, she wasn't lying to me in any way. She meant what she said.

It made me feel more at ease, I was worried that the way I decided to go would make her sad. Hearing that she is proud of me means a lot to me. I don't see my parents that often, they live so far away.

So, for the past couple of years she kind of has been like a parent to me. Likely that is why her opinion means so much to me. She isn't just my grandmother, she is my 'caretaker'.

Even though I do most of the household, she still tries to keep up with what is happening at school or just in general. She is looking out for me, like I am doing for her.

"And I am glad to see you happy and sitting up." I looked at the vase behind her. "Oh the flowers…if I had known they were in this kind of state… I would have brought you new ones."

I hadn't visited her this morning, since I was in a hurry. So I didn't notice the state of the flowers. I really would have bought new ones if I had known they looked like this.

"I appreciate you bringing me these, it is a very kind gesture. It shows you really care about the people around you. But you should feel guilty because you were busy." She paused and ran her fingers over the petals.

"You should not feel guilty because of things you can't control, don't let others be the ones to control your life. Keep yourself in mind, it is most healthy thing to do."

I listened to her talk and nodded, I guess she is right about it. If I put others before I will one day start to suffer from the side effects of that. Though it is easier said than done.

I never have put myself before anyone to be honest. It is not a think that I am not familiar with. But for my own sake I guess I should start trying to do that.

"I will keep your advice in mind." I said as I got up from the floor and dust of my pants. "I'll do some of the house hold after that I will start doing some homework."

I got a small nod from her as she placed the book that was next to her futon on her lap.

Letting her read I left the room. Heading off to the kitchen to dispose my ruined breakfast into the trash. I was sad that I had to throw it away like that, but it wasn't like it was still eatable.

Since I was in the kitchen I decided to clean up a bit there. Do the dishes, I had made a small mess when trying to quickly make breakfast. Yet for all the hard work I got nothing…

I let out a small sigh. 'I need to check my alarm clock. It didn't seem like it went off.'

After cleaning up there I went back into the hall, grabbed my bag and headed to my room.

When I entered, I placed my bag on my desk and walk over to my bed. I sat down on it and checked my alarm clock to see why it didn't go of this morning.

Yet I saw nothing that could have caused the thing not to go off. Just bad luck? It's weird because it has never happened before.

A sigh escaped my lips as I get up from my bed. Walking to my desk to get Kiseki's egg out of my bag and place it on the small pillow that's on my night stand.

"So there is no clear reason the device didn't go this morning?" Kiseki said as he landed in front of my alarm clock, clearly fascinated by why the device didn't go of this morning.

"It seems to be that way." I replied as I sat down on the chair by my desk. I opened my books and slowly start writing things on the paper that was there. Writing down the answers of the questions that we had to solve.

Normally I put on soft music while I work, but not today. Since I got so distracted during class, it wouldn't be such a good idea to put something on that would distract me again.

It wouldn't help me work so it would be better to avoid it for today. The lack of sound made my room feel cold, dead almost. The fact that Kiseki was silent didn't help at all.

Why the normally very loud chara was silent now, was beyond me. Like before mentioned, Kiseki as a person is very hard to understand and explain.

I finished writing down the answers to a question and turned around to see why Kiseki was so silent. I didn't see him so I turned to the window and there we was.

It wasn't that easy to spot among the flowers outside my window but he was there. Smelling the flowers that grow there.

Since I was small Kiseki has been someone who likes flowers when it is a peaceful day. If he doesn't have anything to do, you can find him among some flowers. Looking them and taking their sent in.

It was then that the bell at the front door rang. Closing my books and looking at Kiseki one last time before heading into the hall.

I put up a light smile as I open the door. "Hello…" When my eyes fell on the person that was at the door, I fell silent.

"Utau-chan?" I am really confused as to what she is doing here. She didn't look at me as much was for sure. "I don't want to sound rude but wh-" I got interrupted before I could finish my question.

"Change into more casual clothes and make sure that you are ready to leave." That was everything she said before I got a rather cold stare from her. She wasn't joking around that much was for sure.

I sweat dropped as I turned around. Down the hall, back to my room to change out of my school uniform. I changed into some more casual: A pair of black jeans, baby blue dress shirt and a blue over shirt.

Since it would be late when I returned, I grabbed a jacket and put my wallet and phone in the pockets before heading into the hall again. Put on a pair of shoes that fit with the clothes that I am wearing.

"Grandmother, I am going out for a while!" I shouted, hoping she would have heard me before I opened the door again.

"Much better." Was the only thing I heard her mumble on I closed my front door. I didn't lock it since my grandmother is inside but I made it look that I did.

"Why you always wear those when I run into you is beyond me." She sighed when she started to walk.

"Well it just happened to be that you came over while I was doing some homework after school. I didn't really have time to change into other clothes before you arrived. I really would have if I knew that you were coming over for a visit." I put my keys in my jacket's pocked as I started to follow her.

I didn't know why she came over to my house so suddenly without telling me that she would come over. I wonder why she did and what she would need me for.

She hadn't been here since her mother dragged her out of the house the day she moved out, after Ikuto took off. I never expected her to return though. It wasn't like she really liked being here in the first place.

"Utau? Where are we going?" I asked, not knowing where she would be taking me made me feel really uncomfortable. But that feeling would continue to stay there since she did not speak up again.


End file.
